Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade35
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite NachtClan. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 13:28, 13. Mai 2012 RPG Hey, Bunt ist immer noch away und Flammi will, dass ich ein bisschen bleibe. Ich komm so in 5min wieder. LG, deine Biene 16:41, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ok TwoBlade 16:42, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bruderschaft Hey Blade! Ich würde gerne in der Bruderschaft eine Kriegerin mit dem Namen Mondkristall erstellen (wenn das ok ist). LG, deine Biene 06:54, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Aber immer! TwoBlade 08:22, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallohallo ... sry das ich erst jetzt antworte aber es war so das ... ich kann zur Zeit leider nur schlecht Siggis machen /es dauert sehr lange ,also vllt noch so ne woche vllt aber auch nur 2 tage :D Smaradauge 13:45, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nicht schlimm, lass dir ein bisschen Zeit TwoBlade 14:21, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade... Ich will nur mal sagen, mich aus der Bruderschaft zu nehmen ist sinnlos -.- es gibt dieses RPG nur deswegen, weil Du mich gefragt hast und Ich es überhaupt erlaubt habe. Ich finde, dass echt unnötig... Bedenke, Ich kann Bearbeitungen rückgängig machen. Es soll erstmal bei einer Verwarnung bleiben, sollte dies noch einmal passieren, gehts aber weiter hier, glaub mir. LG -Leopardenschweif 20:50, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey! Also echt -.- Ich seh das jetzt mal nicht als persönliche Beleidigung, aber noch einmal sowas und die Bruderschaft bekommt was ab! LG -Leopardenschweif 20:58, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Du willst also nichts mit Ley und mir zutun haben? Tja, sagen wir es mal so, das lässt sich eben schlecht vermeiden, wenn Du Chat-Mod. bist und wir uns des öfteren im Chat und/oder RPG begegnen. LG -Leopardenschweif 21:25, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Blade, Da Ich keinen Bock drauf habe, so eine "Gemeinschaft" hier im Wiki herrschen zu lassen, bespreche Ich das jetzt und'' hier'' mit dir. Also, erstmal eine Entschuldigung meinerseits, aber hier kommen 2 Gründe, warum Du das, was gestern im Chat war nicht verstehen konntest: *Dieses "Er doof!" von mir war ein Witz zwischen Ley und mir, das sagte Ich Schwalbe aber auch, nun leider konnte nur Ley den verstehen, dafür konnte weder Ley, noch Ich, noch Schwalbe und am aller wenigsten Du etwas. *Mein ":D" nachdem, was Ley geschrieben hatte, galt eig. gar nicht ihr, sondern dem Schreiber davor, was Ich allerdings gerne noch ergänzt hätte, aber dann bist Du gekommen, und Ich dachte, Du würdest vllt. denken, dass Ich es nur so aussehen lassen würde. Ja, okay, Ich weiß das kommt jetzt trotzdem doof, aber: Es tut mit wirklich leid! Da Ich jetzt grade nicht weiß, was Ich dazu noch schreiben könnte :(.... Ich hoffe, Du verstehst, was da oben steht und wir können uns wieder vertragen. Der Zusammenhalt in diesem Wiki ist mir ja sehr wichitg, deswegen kann und will Ich mit solchen Entschuldigungen nicht lange warten. Ley und Ich wollten ja nicht soetwas vorherrufen, es ist nun mal geschehen, hoffentlich können wir das einfach vergessen. Sry, nochmal und GLG -Leopardenschweif 11:20, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Sry Sorry dass ich gstern einfach weggegangen bin ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Ich war nämlich grad mit Hausis fertig und wollte ausmachen, da habe ich den PC einfach ausgemacht. Es tut mir leid. GLG Jacky 11:54, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Schon ok, ich bin auch kurze Zeit später weggegangen TwoBlade 13:47, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bruderschaft hi ich würde in der bruderschaft gern einen Charakter namens Gewitterblatt erstellen. aber nur wenn das auch okay ist! Gewitterherz 13:29, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) natürlich, du musst ihn nur erstellen, und mir sagen ob er ein Krieger oder Kampfkoordinator ist TwoBlade 17:37, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo neuer Chat-Moderator ;) du hast es dir echt mehr als kein anderer in diesem Wiki verdient und ich freue mich dich zum Chat-Moderator befördert zu haben. Ich weis, du wirst deine Sache gut machen. LG - Vielen Dank^^ TwoBlade 12:34, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 12:32, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 17:49, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kurzer Test nur ein kurzer Test, bitte nicht beachten [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 13:27, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 12:40, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) 12:38, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Blade, Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn dir nichts zu deiner Geschichte von der Bruderschaft einfällt, kann ich ja eine Geschichte darüber schreiben. Aber nur, wenn du es willst. Auch würde ich erst gerne deine lesen, damit ich weis, um was es gehen soll. Falls deine gut ist, was ich denke, lasse ich es einfach. Sorry, ich wollte eigentlich in den Chat kommen, aber meine Eltern sind da und wenn sie mich erwischen bin ich so was von dran. Bitte antworte mir bald. LG, deine Biene 08:48, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade, hey Biene! Ich wollte mich ja eigentlich nicht einmischen, aber ich mach´s trotzdem (totaler widerspruch). Eine geschichte über die Bruderschaft ist sicher total spannend. Ich wollte nur sagen, ich würde gerne dem oder derjenigen helfen, der die story macht :) aber es macht natürlich nichts, wenn ihr sie allein schreiben wollt :) Sollte eben nur ein vorschlag sein. <3333 lg, eure @Blade, wie du meinst. Ich würde mich freuen, dir zu helfen. @Wolf, es wäre schön Tipps von dir zu Kriegen, aber Blade schreibt ja die Geschichte. :D LG, eure *sich selbst Faceplam weil zu blöd für Welt ist* Ja, die Überschrift sagt alles^^ Spaß beiseite. Ich wollte mich ehrlich und aufrichtig dafür entschuldigen, was da gestern passiert ist. Ich wollte die Sache '''NICHT' so enden lassen. Aber wenn wir ehrlich sind: Ich bin nicht die hellste Leuchte. Eig wollte ich mich schon früher entschuldigen. Also, nimmst du an? *Hand hin halt* Ley die noch immer zu blöd für die Welt ist und es nicht mag, wenn man ihr dabei recht gibt Angels Hey, thx fürs Bescheid sagen. Ich hab's schon kommentiert^^ LG, deine Biene 17:56, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde, aber ich hatte sowas ähnliches wie Computerverbot. Wenn du umbedingt möchtest können wir darüber sprechen... Lotti the shiny Girl 15:31, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß nie vorher, wann ich kann, weil ich mir mit anderen den PC teile. Lotti the shiny Girl 17:20, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Logo Hey Blade, Ich find's gut, du kannst es ja ins Forum stellen, damit die anderen es auch sehen und bewerten können :) LG - 10:34, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Two blade, könnte ich vielleicht auch in der dunklen bruderschaft mit machen. Lord Moritz!!!!! Frage Hi Blade, ich wollte fragen ob ich in der dunklen Bruderschaft einen Schüler erstellen darf. Wenn ja wäre das voll toll ^^ Viele Grüße Efeu Also: Libellenpfote Kleine, graue Kätzin mit weißer Schnauze und weißen Pfoten Ich hoffe das reicht aus ^^ Viele Grüße Efeu sry wollte mich wegen vorhin entschuldigen.eig. wollte ich ganze sätze schreibn abba efeu hat mich dann imma gestumpt und dann hab ich die falschen buchstaben getroffen und sie hat dann gelöscht und dann is sowas rausgekommen.aber es war ALLEIN meine schuld :( LG 16:48, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Freie Katzen Kannst du mir bitte alle freien Katzen der dunklen Bruderschaft schreiben? Danka 18:37, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Blade, ich habe dir doch schon gesgat, dass ich dir meine E-mail nicht gebe! Aktzeptiers einfach! Kannst du es nicht hier reinstellen? LG, deine Ich verstehe das, aber trotzdem geht es einfach nicht, LG, Biene. PS: nächste Woche kann ich nicht on kommen, da ich auf Klassenfahrt bin. Naja, ist ja nicht so schlimm... Haii Blade, ich wollte fragen ob ich jemadnen in der Dunklen Bruderschaft machen könnte vtl nen Wolf? (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 17:03, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Hi Two Blade, Vielleicht könnte ich einen Charakter in der Bruderschaft haben oder so was. Wäre echt nett ;) . Lord Moritz !!!!!! RE Klar spiele ich Friedenstaube noch o.o'.Ich kommme halt nicht mehr so oft in den Chat,was aber daran liegt das fast nie was los ist.- 07:49, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Krallenschweif Natürlich will ich sie. Wieso sollte ich sie nicht wollen? *schnurr* 11:58, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Ich hab den Hintergrund von dem Bild gesehen und dachte mir, vielleicht mach ich dir eine Freude, wenn ich ihn verbessere. Ich hab das Bild mal hochgeladen...Wenn du es willst, kann ich auch das alte überschreiben, dann musst dus nicht extra einfügen. wenn dus nicht willst, ist es auch ok GLG 18:23, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Blade, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich so überreagiert habe, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr! ich habe solche Angst!! Ich..ich weis nicht, was ich tun soll! ;( nein, daran habe ich nie gedacht, ich mag euch doch auch!! Ich weis selbst nicht wovor ich angst habe, doch weis ich, aber ich kanns nicht sagen... Biene (Diskussion) 16:31, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) dieses verdammte Buch ist an allem schuld!!!! ich wünschte, ich hätte es NIE gelesen!! Und dieser dumme Film!!! *heul* Biene (Diskussion) 07:39, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) es waren zwei bücher, in dem ersten ging es um das selbe... das zweite *schluck* war tausendmal schlimmer!!!! Biene (Diskussion) 16:37, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey big bro ;) Von mir aus^^ Also mir isd das egal. Ach ja: mein Pcfunzt wieder *party* [[User:Leyley55|''Ley'' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55|''crazier than shit]] 13:03, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: B-day party wir in Skype feiern wollen? RPG Falls du noch on bist, komm bitte wieder!!!! LG 17:43, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Dunkle Bruderschaft Ich wollte Fragen, ob ich für heute einen Chara in der Dunklen Bruderschaft haben kann. Bitte antworte mir so schnell es geht. LG Bärsi (Diskussion) 20:45, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Blade, kannst du für mich den Chara Lacrima eintragen, also in der Dunklen Bruderschaft.(soll dann so aussehen : Lacrima (by Ekliss)- graue Wölfin mit hellem Bauch Lg 20:56, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke und ich weiß selber dass ich jetzt schon viele hab und es kommt auch keiner mehr dazu.Zu deiner Frage, ich habe mir ehrlich noch keine Gedanken drüber gemacht XD. Lg 09:17, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Meinst du... Bei welchem Wikia meinst du ? Meine Frage ging an einen Chara in der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Da ich den Chara nur für einen Tag gebraucht hätte, weis ich jetzt net welches Wiki du meinst. Also sag mir bitte bescheid was du meinst. LG Bärsi (Diskussion) 18:35, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) und außerdem wollte ich fragen wie man seine Signatur verändern kann. Blood und Ravenblood Hallo Blade, ich wollte dich fragen ob ich in der Dunklen Bruderschaft noch Kieselflamme übernehmen könnte. ^^ LG (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 08:40, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) ich bin krank DX ( :P ) hallu blade, du führst ja die dunkle bruderschaft... da gibts ja auch wölfe :/ wäre es evtl. möglich, dass ich einen wolf dort spiel, falls noch einer frei sein sollte? GLG :D :D :D die kleine, nervige Sprenkel :D :D :D